Listen to the Wind
by Ethrealrunner
Summary: Kiala was a normal girl, or so she thought, until the Heralds came to help her....
1. Can you here it?

*DISCLAMIER*  
This is not the work of Mercedes Lackey and doesn't have anycopy write infringement..So, don't go around saying she wrote this, cause she didn't  
and I didn't copy it either..*sticks out tounge*  
  
It was another regular.boring day in "The Lost Arrows." Kiala sat up and looked around at all the Heralds who seemed to flock here every so often and wonderd why they would come to this part of Haven. It was run down, with water dripping through the celing and floorboards, mildew starting to get to the dishrags and all the brawls that happened right out-side. She looked up and saw one of the women Heralds. She was in her Whites that seemed to never stain, with her hair up in a pony tail. She had the most beautiful face and figure and Kiala couldn't figure out why this women would want to be a Herald when she was so beautiful. Kiala pictured herself as a Herals-Mage, the greatest one Valdamar had ever seen, even greater than Herald-Mage Vanyel. She knew these thoughts were wrong, but she slipped further and further into the day dream, seeing herself save the Queen and all the people of Valdeamar, but she knew that would never happen, she was just a plain girl who would probably be married off in a year or so."KIALA!!" called a rough voice from the backroom, ripping Kiala out of her daydream and back into reality.  
  
Kiala ran to the back room, bowing her head and keeping her eyes off of Kiron, her father. He was a kind and generous man, but when angered, he could be cold and cruel. Kiala had gotten into the habbit of avoiding her father when ever possible because, he was easily angered. "Yes father" Kiala asked still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"These Heralds want you to go with them." Kiron said gruffly, but Kiala thought that she saw a little tear in his eye..  
"Wh..Wh..Why Father? I was not chosen nor do I have any valuble information" Kiala was beginning to become nervous now. The Herlads kept looking at her and she thought that she saw a glimpse of fear. The tear she saw in her fathers eye might not have been of pride or joy, but of sorrow to see his little girl leaving, and possibly never coming home.ever.  
"Just go with them." Was all that Kiron said before leaving the room to go to the cellar where the cheap wine was kept.  
Kiala looked at the Heralds now and the fear she thought she was was starting to feel more real, as if they were afraid that she had power that they could never dream of a power that they could not control, a power they might have to suppress..  
"Kiala," the women Herald asked with a comforting tone that made Kiala want to relax. "We are here to protect you, there are things that could endanger you here and we must get you away from them before it is to late." 


	2. Focus and you shall

"Who is after me?!?" Kiala screamed over the Heralds. All the Heralds turned their heads to look at her. "Kiala, we understand that this may be a bit of a.shock to you. But, you have to believe that we know what we are doing and come with us." An older Herald said. Kiala shook her head in frustration. "Can I at least know WHY they are after me. If I am going to be ripped away from my home, my family, my friends, and my LIFE in general, I want to know why!!" Her face was bright red. As the female Herald was about to say something, the house was shook by a gust of wind. Kiala fell into a daze as everyone was running around. The Heralds got up from the rough wooden table they had be sitting at and ran for the door. "Guana!! Grab her and lets go!!" the older Herald yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kiala was in a forest alone. She heard voices coming out of nowhere and everywhere at once. She shook her head and tried to make since of where she was. The trees around her were of kinds she had never seen before. There were some with colors Kiala had not known existed. Some trees were green with a twinge of blue and pink others with no color at all, everytime she looked away, she couldn't remember what she was looking at. The only thing she could ever bring herself to remember was the wind, and the voices. "Young one" the voice called as. Kiala whipped her body around hoping to find the speaker. "Young one, you won't see me that way. I dobt you will ever see me. You don't look like someone with enough of the energy." The voice said speaking as if it was superior in every form. "What are you?" Kiala cautiously called out. "And, what are you talking about?" She was beginning to get scared. "Later" Was all the voice said and the world began to fade to black.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kiala awoke in the back of a horse. She was hungry and all she could focus on was getting food. She tried to move a little and was hit with a sense of urgency. She tried to move again, and the horse stopped. Kiala looked around and she saw Heralds. Lots of Heralds and Companions. Kiala stared in amazement, she had never seen a Companion in her life, much less this many of them. "You are awake" The female Herald from the Tavern said. "I am Guana. We have brought you here, for certain resons, that you may not want to hear quite yet, so lets bring you to the Dining Hall." "No, Why am I here." Kiala said. "I am not a Herald, I am not a Heraldic Traniee, and I have caused no trouble for the Kingdom, so.why am I here? "Lets go to your quarters." Herald Guana and Kiala setted down a paved walkway towardst the palace. Kiala was amazed by all the flowers blooming and the people walking around. Some wore grays, and greens, and reds that all looked to be official in some way, but she couldn't quite figure out why. "I have Quarters??" she blurted out. "Yes, why?" "I could ask you the same thing. I don't live here and once again, I am not a Traniee, so why do I have QUARTERS??" Guana, laughed at the girls bluntness. "You know, when I was your age, I wasn't much different from you." "Yeah, that's great, why am I here. I'm not going to quit asking, so you might as well tell me." "OK, but first, we eat, if you don't eat, then I do not tell, it is as simple as that." "Fine." Kiala grumbled as Guana laughed and began telling Kiala about the Palace. 


End file.
